


Silent Night

by alkjira



Series: Fix-it (!) December [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cigarettes, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Tauriel are both contestants on a little show called Big Brother. It's Christmas, and Dwalin misses his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first idea my brain had. I don't knoooooow why. So warning for that and a fair bit of cursing.

Muttering darkly to himself Dwalin stalked out into the backyard, lighting up a fag as he went.   
  
It was fucking freezing outside and Dwalin’s hoodie was no match for the cold winds but he just hunched his shoulders and glared up at the large snowflakes that slowly fell to the ground in a ridiculously pretty way.  
  
It made Dwalin even more pissed off.

He took a deep drag on the cigarette before blowing it out through his nose, and backed up to lean against the side of the fucking miserable house he was stuck in.

“If you’re going to kill yourself by smoking I don’t see why you’re trying to freeze to death as well.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Dwalin muttered, but he did accept the coat Tauriel handed him.  
  
They’d achieved some sort of truce over the last two months, having realised that none of them would stand for any sort of bullshit. Just about thirty days to go and Dwalin wondered how long the both of them would manage to both be left inside the house.

The redhead was bundled up in her own coat, but her nose and cheeks were already going a bit pink and she shivered each time a bit of a breeze managed to find its way down past the high fences surrounding them.

“If you weighed more than a squirrel you wouldn’t freeze,” Dwalin growled before taking another long drag on his cigarette, making sure to blow the smoke away from Tauriel.  
  
“You’re just asking me to kick you in the nuts aren’t you,” Tauriel asked him blindly. “Might help, obviously you’ve got your pants in a twist.”  
  
“If they don’t stop playing the god-awful music in there I swear I’ll wreck the speakers,” Dwalin muttered and dropped the rest of the smoke on the ground before grinding his heel on it.  
  
“If you want to get out of here there’s a door.”  
  
“Trying to get rid of competition,” Dwalin asked, raising on bushy eyebrow.  
  
“Always,” Tauriel said, a small smile touching her lips. “That’s why I’m telling you _not_ to break any rules.” She gave him a considering look. “You should wear a hat.”  
  
“Fuck off.”

“You lose a lot of body heat through your head.”  
  
“As you’re not wearing a hat either, feel free to go inside.”  
  
Tauriel shrugged. “I’m not in a hurry. Sméagol was singing when I came out.”  
  
“Bloody fuck,” Dwalin muttered. “There has to be rules against outright torture.”  
  
“I’m fairly sure Eowyn is going to snap and kill him,” Tauriel murmured. “And Faramir will find a way to hide the body hoping that she’ll finally stop mooning over Aragorn.”  
  
Dwalin snorted despite himself and Tauriel flashed him a quick grin, before shivering violently.  
  
“In you go,” Dwalin said and nodded towards the door.   
  
“You would send me to be tortured?” Tauriel asked, green eyes large and wounded and something inside Dwalin’s chest twitched even though he knew she was only playing. Sensing his mood turn back to something more gloomy Tauriel sighed.  
  
“Want to talk about it?”  
  
“No need to talk about Sméagol being a horrible singer.”  
  
“Because that’s what’s troubling you. Sure.” She shivered again, shaking from head to toe and Dwalin grunted and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, reeling her in to rest against him. She resisted for half a moment but-  
  
“You’re _warm_ ,” she said accusingly and burrowed in closer to him, beneath his coat that he’d not closed properly.  
  
“Someone brought me a coat,” Dwalin said and hissed when a cold nose nudged up against his neck. “For fuck’s sake go inside.”  
  
“Nope,” Tauriel said, clinging to his coat. “I don’t want to witness Eowyn murder someone. I like her. This way I can’t be a witness.”  
  
“Have you notice the hundreds of cameras around?” Dwalin asked.  
  
“Details.” Tauriel hummed. “So, want to talk about it?”  
  
Dwalin grunted.  
  
“I’ll talk about it for you then,” she offered. “You miss your family. Oh like it’s hard to guess,” she huffed when Dwalin pulled back to give her a surprised look. “You talk about your brother and cousins and their children all the time. It sounds lovely. Of course you miss them.”  
  
Tauriel, Dwalin knew, had no family still left alive. She had a close friend, whose father apparently hated her, and that was it.  
  
This was perhaps not that far from how she’d celebrated her Christmas even if she’d not been cracked enough to voluntarily get herself stuck here.   
  
The thing inside Dwalin’s chest twitched again and he tightened his arm around her ridiculously thin shoulders. Squirrel. He’d seen her climb the miserable looking tree someone had decided should stand in their sorry excuse for a garden, long red hair swinging behind her like a tail. And she kept hiding food, even if he wasn't sure why. Not yet anyway.  
  
Tauriel made a soft amused sound and Dwalin looked at her.   
  
“Snowflakes keep landing on your nose and melting.” She blinked innocently up at him. “It’s a _big_ nose, lots of space for snowflakes.”  
  
There was absolutely nothing about that sentence that could be taken to be an invitation for a kiss, but when Dwalin leaned in Tauriel still met him halfway.  
  
Her lips were cold, a little chapped, and she tasted like chocolate. Dwalin hissed when she slid her hands around his neck because if her lips had been cold her hands were freezing.  
  
“Gloves, heard of them?”  
  
“No glove no love?” Tauriel offered and didn’t wait for an answer before she kissed him again.

From inside the house they could hear Eowyn screaming and Dwalin snorted. “Best not to go in just yet.”  
  
“Sure,” Tauriel agreed and cupped Dwalin’s face with her still icy hands, brushing her thumbs over his beard. “I’m fine right here.”


End file.
